


Blizzard

by roseangel013



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Overprotective, hurt in the field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Noah finally got to go on their first mission without the accompaniment of Agent Six. Its all going great until Noah is injured and Rex feels more concerned for his boyfriend getting hurt than the mission. The boys get trapped in a safe house to wait out a blizzard and are forced to go over what happened on the battle field. Established Noex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters. If I did Rex and Noah would have been together since the end of Lockdown. And we would see more of him, and Circe probably not at all.
> 
> BTW: Noah is a providence agent who is partners with Rex. Both Rex and Noah are in their early 20’s. They are both still a little new at working without the supervision Agent Six, so they might be a little off at first.

Rex and Noah were on their way to the Himalayas for their first mission together without the supervision of Agent Six. They were both nervous about being able to work on this without being “baby sat”.

_~start flashback~_

_“There are reports coming in about a Yeti sized Evo tormenting a small village in the Himalayas. And you two are in charge of bringing it back to HQ for examination by Dr. Holiday.” Six announced to the boys. “It might take some time for you to find it and bring it in, so you will have a few days to complete this mission.” A few pictures of the Evo appeared on the screen for the boys to see. The Evo was approximately 12 feet tall with fur as white as the snow around it, making it almost impossible to see. If it weren’t for the small brown patch of fur on its stomach. Noah thought that it looked a lot like what you would expect for a yeti to look like. Rex looked down at the papers in from of him and noticed that there was no information on the Evo’s powers._

_“What are the Evo’s powers?” he asked the two without looking up from the papers. Noah looked over his shoulder to read along with him._

_“So far, the only powers we have seen have been super strength and speed.” answered Captain Callen, stepping forward. “We don’t believe that this Evo really has any others powers.”_

_“Have we come up with a conclusion as to why the Evo is going on a rampage only in this particular village?” Rex asked thinking as to why this Evo would only attack this village, if it is said to be seen by villagers in other villages miles away._

_“So far no. We think that it might have lived in this village before going Evo and might still consider it to be its home.” Callen answered in a somewhat distant voice._

_“What will the weather be like while we are there?” Noah asked after he read the page about the rigorous snow storms and blizzards throughout the area. “I see that there is a history of same pretty immense snow storms and blizzards in this area. How do we know that this weather will not hit while we are there?”_

_“As long as the two of you return in two days tops, you will miss any prevailing weather.” Six answered in his usual calm and unreadable tone._

_~end flashback~_

Ever since Rex and Noah had started dating, and even a little bit before, Rex felt overprotective of the blond. More than a normal boyfriend should anyway. He knows that Noah can handle himself in the real world. He made it through the most intricate classes at basic and actually made top in all his classes, but that just made him worry even more about the blond. The fact that Noah was so headstrong and had so much willpower put Rex even further on edge. He thought that one day Noah might actually do something that pushed him beyond his limitations and do something that he couldn’t come back from. He was just scared for him.

“Hey Rex, are you ok?” Noah asked with an edge to his voice. “You haven’t said a word since the mission briefing.”

Rex looked up from the floor to stare into those stormy blue eyes that he loved to lose himself in so often. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied. “I was just thinking about how this is the first solo mission that I have gone on without Six.”

Noah cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “We.”

“Huh?” Rex stared at him confused.

“You said ‘solo’, but this is the first mission that WE have gone on without Six.” Noah said as his smirked turned into a natural smile. “As long as I am here you will never be alone, and WE will get through this mission together.” Rex smiled at that and gave Noah a adoring kiss before getting a call that told them that they had arrived.

* * *

**(A/N: I suck at fight scenes, so don’t hate me if this next scene is awful.)**

Rex was hit by a log thrown 30 feet into the air at him. He landed on the ground with an “oomph” and a loud thud. Noah was looking for his blaster (which was white) in the snow, when he was grabbed by the Evo and throw 10 yards into Rex who had just stood up. “Noah are you ok?” Rex asked with nothing but concern in his voice.

Noah groaned as he tried to stand up, only to fall back down into the snow. “Ahhh.” he cried out.

“Noah what’s wrong?” Rex asked again with even more concern and a bit of urgency in his tone.

“My foot.” he groaned. He let out a pained sigh and tried to stand up again only to have Rex push him back into the snow. “Rex I’m fine. Pain’s subsiding.”

“No you’re not. It looks like you twisted your ankle. You’re in no condition to fight.” Rex said, holding his friend down.

“Rex I told you, I’m fine. Let me go. The Evo is still going on a rampage and destroying the town. You need my help.” Noah said struggling against his friend’s strong grip.

“No Noah. What I need is for you to stay safe and not to get back into this fight…” he trailed off looking for Noah’s pack. “And that is exactly what you are going to do.” With that said Rex ran over to Noah’s pack and grabbed the rope that was inside. He was about to run back over to Noah until he saw something that might be better than rope. He grabbed it and ran back over to Noah. “Noah hold out your hands.”

“Why?” he asked with a bit of surprise at Rex’s question.

“Just do it Noe!” Rex yelled. Noah was hesitant at first, but when he saw the sincerity in Rex’s eyes he held out his hands only to have them tied together with the rope that Rex had gotten from his pack.

“Rex what the hell?!” Noah yelled as he thrashed and struggle trying to untie himself, only to have Rex tighten them. “Ow!” he exclaimed with more annoyance than pain.

“Sorry Noe, but like I said before I need for you to stay safe and you ARE NOT getting back into this fight. No matter what it takes.” Noah looked at him with a mix of pissed, hurt, and confusion on his face. Rex was about to leave him in his current state when he felt Noah struggling again, and by the looks of it, he was about to hurt himself trying to break free of the rope. Rex sighed and leaned back down in front of Noah. “I thought that you would just stay down and let me handle this, but I guess I was wrong.” He reached into his pocket and grabbed the needle.

“Rex what are you doing?” Noah asked as he tried to back away from the Evo.

“Sorry about this babe.” Rex said as he injected Noah in the leg with the needle.

Noah was about to curse Rex out until his vision began to become blurry. “I fucking hate you Rex.” was the last thing he said and felt what must have been a kiss from Rex on his lips before he blacked out.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Noah awoke with slightly blurry vision, staring at what he assumed was a… deer’s head? He looked around his surroundings and saw a few different kinds of animal heads. He saw that the walls and floor were all wood up until (what he assumed) was the kitchen where the floors looked like they were tile. The couch was tawny with an auburn carpet so that the couch wouldn’t slide or scrape the floor. There were no lights on, but there was a fire burning in the fireplace right beside him. He noticed that there was a thick blanket over him yet even with these two facts he was still freezing. “Ugh…” he groaned as he tried to sit up.

Rex, hearing his friend stir from the kitchen rushed to his side to his to help. “Easy. Easy” he said trying to ease Noah into a sitting position. “Take it slow. The morphine should be out of your system by now, but you may feel dizzy and you might have a headache. Do you feel nauseous at all?” he asked whilst thoroughly inspecting his friend.

Noah just looked at him and tried to process what the Hispanic Evo had said before answering, “I feel kinda nauseous and I do have a slight head-… Wait what?” Noah asked turning to look at the Evo with surprise. “Wh… what morphine?”

Rex, not being able to look his friend in the eye, looked at the crackling fire burning. “Well I kinda gave you a shot of morphine to knock you out.” he said slowly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Noah looked at Rex wide eyed and disbelieving trying to remember what happened on the battlefield. He remember being thrown by the Evo into Rex and then a sharp pain in his left ankle. He remembered another sharp pain in his upper right thigh and telling Rex that he hated him. “Rex why the hell did you inject me with morphine?” Noah asked now outraged.

Rex tightly shut his eyes at his friend’s tone and whispered, “Because I didn’t want you to get hurt during the fight.”

“I am a providence agent now! I am going to get injured all the time, and they will be way more intense than this sprained ankle! You and I knew this when I went for the job! Plus you never said anything before, why do you care so much now?” Noah asked with same amount of emotion, forcing Rex to look at him.

“Because up until now I have never seen you get hurt!” Rex yelled matching Noah’s tone.

“I twisted my ankle Rex! I promise that will not kill me! I might be in pain for a few days, but I still would have been able to fight!”

“No Noah. You might not have realized this because of the adrenaline in your system, but you where cut by the Evo and it apparently had some kind of poison or bacteria in its claws. You were lucky I knocked you out because you would have started hallucinating, lashing out, eventually might have hurt not only the people around you but also yourself, and throughout that whole ordeal you would have been in excruciating pain.” Rex said looking Noah directly in the eye.

Noah was speechless and could only stare at the Evo with a mixed of anger and surprise as he continued. “After I fought and lost the Evo I found you on the ground screaming in pain. I radioed Holiday and she told me what to do. I took a sample of the Evo’s venom from your back and sent it to her so that she could make you and anyone else in the village that might have been infected a cure. Plus your leg isn’t sprained it’s fractured.” As Rex said this he got up and walked over to the window in the back of the room.

The two boys just stayed in total silence as they both went over what Rex had just said. Finally Noah got up and limped over to Rex and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for saving my life and I’m sorry.” he said staring at the Evo with regretful eyes.

“No, I’m sorry.” Rex replied while turning to face his boyfriend. “I shouldn’t have been so overprotective of you. I just don’t want to see you hurt and in pain.” he looked down, not being able to look Noah in the eyes again.

Noah cupped Rex’s cheeks in his hands and placed a light, passionate kiss on his lips. Rex returned the kiss and let out a small moan, wrapping his arms around Noah’s waist. After a few moments, Noah pulled away, but only far enough for the two to breath. “I know that you don’t want to see me get hurt, but it comes with the job.” Noah said with closed eyes. Rex was about to say something when Noah placed his index finger to his lips. “I know what you are about to say, and in response I have to ask: how do you think I have felt watching you fight against all those Evos in the past; knowing that you might get hurt or worse? If anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do.” he said, his voice cracking and tears streaming down his face.

Rex was a bit shocked that Noah felt the same way he did. He never thought about it like that. No one had ever told him that they were worried when he fought against Evos. Well Holiday did, but she was a doctor and they always say things like that to their charges, so he didn’t really think much of it.“I never thought about it the other way around.” Rex said wiping the tears off of his blond’s face. “I promise that you will **NEVER** have to find out. As long as you promise me the same.”

Noah looked up at him and kissed him with twice as much passionate as the first time. Rex knowing that he had a deal took the opportunity to run his tongue over Noah’s bottom lip, seeking access into his mouth and Noah didn’t hesitate to give it to him. He opened his mouth and Rex slid his tongue in, but instead of the battle for dominance that Noah was expecting it was more like a ‘welcome back’ greeting. Their tongues simply mingling and so much saliva built up in their mouths that some spilled out the corners of both of their mouths. Noah moaned desperately and wrapped his arms around Rex’s neck. Rex couldn’t get enough of this kiss and from the sounds the blond was making he couldn’t either. Rex ran his left hand down Noah’s hip, but stopped when he felt him shiver. Not of pleasure but of being cold. “Noah are you cold?” Rex asked breaking their intense make out session.

“Yeah. I’m freezing I have been since I woke up.” The blond answered with a light blush growing on his cheeks. Because of his nanites Rex doesn’t get cold or feel pain like other people, so he hadn’t noticed how far away the window was from the fireplace. He led Noah back over to the blanket that he woke up on and they both sat leading against the couch.

Now that he was fully awake and able to think, Noah took a better look around the cabin and noticed there were only two rooms in the cabin and those were the kitchen and the den (the room that they were in), the door was big and made of steel and looked like it was painted over to look like wood. Above the fireplace there was a picture of Rex and Noah a few weeks after they first started dating. Rex flew Noah to a ravine and they took a picture of the two of them laying down, staring up at the stars. Next to it was another picture of him, Rex, BoBo, Holiday, and Six on the 4th of July when Rex accidently set one of the fireworks to go off into the side of the Providence base. Though everyone was scrambling to put out the fire and save the other fireworks from going off, Noah took the moment to tell Rex that he loved him for the first time. It was one of the best days of Noah’s life, right underneath the day that he and Rex first met. Then it hit him, “Hey Rex,” he said leaning into Rex’s embrace.

“Yeah Noe?” Rex asked in a peaceful tone.

“Where are we and why exactly are we here?”

Rex took a second to pause and remember the past 13 hours. “Well… after I got the cure that Holiday made to you and the other villagers because it took us 2 and a half days to find the Evo, the blizzard that Six told us we would miss caught up to us. I radioed HQ and they told me that they wouldn’t be able to come out until the blizzard passed, but that there was a safe house 5 miles from the town and that it had everything we would need to make it.”

Noah took a second to process the information and then asked, “How long will that be exactly?”

Rex shook his head and said, “Two, three days tops.”

Noah shivered again causing Rex to pull the thick blanket over the two of them and hug Noah closer to him. “Mmm…” Noah hummed as he felt Rex’s warm body against his own cold, soft skin. He turned in Rex’s arms and gave him a sweet ‘thank you’ kiss to show his appreciation. Rex turned his head to the side and groaned into the kiss to say ‘you’re welcome’. The two broke their kiss to catch their breaths and Noah said, “I don’t think that I will ever get used to your warm, loving kisses or your body always being so warm.”

“Well you are going to have to start sometime very soon because I don’t plan on letting you go at all while we are here for the next three days.” he said as he kissed Noah again. The two sat there staring at each other with warm, loving, and comforting eyes for a long while before they finally asleep in each other’s arms. “I love you Noah.”

“Love you too Rex.” was the last thing that Noah said and Rex heard before they both went to join each other in dreamland.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this would have a lemon in it, but after a lot of thinking and talking to Bramblerose4, I decided that this wouldn’t be a good story to add that kind of scene to. Tell me if you do or do not think that this story should or should not have a lemon scene in it. All reviews are greatly appreciated and no matter what kind they are, they will be taken as compliments. Also tell me if there should be another chapter and what your ideas on it are. Thanks!


End file.
